


续·犬系督查醉酒实录

by TracyKau



Category: Shǐ Tú Xíng Zhě, 使徒行者
Genre: F/M, 使徒行者 - Freeform, 凯晴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyKau/pseuds/TracyKau
Summary: 石墨的挂掉了，就发在这里吧。今天我们凯晴也甜了！





	续·犬系督查醉酒实录

  
照理说，莫羡晴早该习惯了卓凯的偷袭——几乎每一次不经意的眸光相撞，都会被他连哄带骗地掠走一个吻，但她始终摆脱不掉少女般的羞怯。那些甜蜜的瞬间温温柔柔地窝在她心尖上，有如早春和煦的风，绵软的雨。她为这些浪漫无声却铿锵有力的告白而心潮起伏，却又为呼之欲出蠢蠢欲动的情事眉眼低垂。

自男人骨节分明的手指拨过她下唇的那一刻起，她就知道大事不妙了。

“甜你个死人头啊！”莫羡晴啪地一记拍掉勾住她下巴的咸猪手，“几廿岁人咯成日口花花咁！你仲记唔记得自己系一个警察！”

卓凯就是爱透了她粉面飞霞的模样。

“咁我都系一个男人先咯啵。”他胳膊一撑探出身体，淋淋落落地带出遍地涓细的水流。卓凯凑近她的耳边，呼吸间吐出的热气就快要把她点燃，“锡一啖啫，定系咁都犯法吖，莫大律师？”

他的语气格外轻巧自然，就像下雨的时候人们会记得撑伞。而末了那句有意的调侃，是他不知道什么时候养成的习惯。他很喜欢莫羡晴在法庭上义正言辞口若悬河的样子，也正因如此，她面红耳赤哑口无言的窘迫劲头才更加可爱，更令人欲罢不能。

卓凯身上矢车菊清淡的香由沉静转而变得荡漾，一阵一阵往女人鼻尖涌。这种浴盐的气味在她心里向来是稳重和安全感的代名词，但如今她似乎要对它改观了。

“你同我收声！”

女人紧张地拨开他的脑袋，湿润的眼瞳里潋滟着光亮。她温婉漂亮的眉毛此刻挤成了一团，气鼓鼓的腮帮隐忍着不可以发作的笑意。她总是这样，一旦说不过他了，就自动开始撒娇耍赖，全然不觉得这是一种叫男人难以抗拒的暗示。

莫羡晴的确是个能说会道的大律师，但是这世界上不存在管束爱的法律条文。她爱他，所以卓凯就是能够主宰她的法，是她天生的大克星。

“Yes Madam。”

火候是极难把控的，“我爱你”和“我要你”不过一字之别。

男人勾过她纤长的脖颈，滚烫的吻莽撞而用力地压上她的香软，强硬地试探她的欲求。熟到不能再熟的气息依旧让莫羡晴的每一根神经都即刻绷紧开大会，但天使再度败给了恶魔。骤然松懈的唇角是她昭然的服软，她略微扬起下巴，犹如扇面的睫毛微微颤了颤，然后在下眼睑落下了一片阴影。

她向他缴械投降。

卓凯的目光突然温柔地像一滩水。

他蜻蜓点水一般啄吻她莹润的上唇，一分一分尝遍她的甜美。男人偏心的抚慰让另一瓣粉嫩落了单，孤零零地暴露在空气里。女人哪里禁得起这样的撩拨，不自觉地微张樱口，吐气如兰，为这个绵长的亲吻添多了几分旖旎。他终于吮过她不得滋润几乎发皴的下唇，不忘记轻轻地舔舐与啃咬。

卓凯说她的唇甜，并非油嘴滑舌地开玩笑，那种甜软的感觉，就像在凛冽的冬天咬了一口刚出笼的桂花糯米团。可惜他无法向她证明，毕竟只有爱人才能尝到其中滋味。

男人收回勾住她的手臂，重新抚上她的后颈，暗中使劲把她往前拉。莫羡晴也是迷了情，原本蹲着的双腿为了迎合他的亲吻，不知何时已然半坐在了地上。米白色地砖上一个又一个的小水塘染湿了她睡裙的衣袖和下摆，但她好似浑然不觉，一双素手更是胡乱攀上了浴缸的边缘。

就在她半个身体高过浴缸之后，男人半蹲着站起来，湿哒哒的左手搂上了她的腰。突如其来的凉感让莫羡晴稍稍清醒了一些，但已经晚了。卓凯向后一退，轻而易举地与她一起跌进这汪清澈见底的水里。

矢车菊的清香此刻铺天盖地地将她包围，除了一颗脑袋，其他任何地方都没能逃过温热水流的侵袭。莫羡晴下意识地就用双臂捂住胸口，然后突然意识到身边的男人是一丝不挂。她猛地推开环着她的手臂，瑟瑟缩缩地蜷到一个角落，望向卓凯的眼神变得恶狠狠的，好像和他有什么不共戴天之仇。

“卓！凯！痴线啊你！”

“你唔攰嘅咩？”男人奸计得逞，眼珠一转便找到了借口，“就当冲个凉咯。”

“边个要同你一起啊！”莫羡晴又羞又恼，挥手朝水面就是一拍，四溅的水花登时让卓凯笑开了，“喂喂喂，你仲以为游水咩，呢度唔好玩嘅啦。”

“你行开！！”女人抱起膝盖一言不发，浓情的气氛顿时变得尴尬起来，但卓凯并不慌张。莫羡晴的小别扭闹得他都惯了，他知道只要她没有甩脸走人，就不是真正的动气——她又哪里会真的和他生气呢。他装模作样地朝她身边挪了挪，然后问了一个莫名其妙的问题。

“你仲记唔记得我哋初初识果阵，有一次都系咁落埋个水。”

男人的呼吸裹着他那支薄荷味牙膏的清凉，谈起旧事有一种往事如烟的隔离感。莫羡晴知道他在说哪一段，那会儿她还是被抛弃的张太，一无所有，万念俱灰，她丢失了生存的勇气，差一点就要葬身大海。是他从她背后冲出来，好在他及时地拉住了她。

“记得。”她点了点头，语气渐渐软下来。

“其实当阵时我就好想揽住你。”

莫羡晴愣住了，只是一瞬间，便有温热的雾气浮上她的眼眶。

她又输了，彻彻底底。

“冇喊——我话俾你知唔系要你喊嘅。”卓凯在她的眼角印下一个吻，舌尖舐到她眼泪的咸味，让他一颗心难以控制地抽痛了一下。

他重新覆上她的唇，温存片刻之后，便熟稔地揭开了深处的帷幕。清凉的吐息似乎让莫羡晴觉得不惯，她东躲西藏，引得他追寻了许久，都未能缠上她诱人的小舌。卓凯似乎有些愠怒，他卷回四处碰壁的武器，用力咬了她一口算作惩罚，然后故意吮尽她唇上的津液，润过他干渴到几近冒烟的喉咙。

如果不是在水里，他大概已经要烧起来。

男人的吻落在她的肩头锁骨，细细密密，间或带着齿间的啃咬。他进展地缓慢而细致，像在欣赏一件精妙绝伦的藏品。女人的身体无意识地随着涟漪四散的水面小小地起伏着，似有若无的低声喘息一声一声将她的神智剥离，也一声一声地钻进卓凯的身体里。她陡地感受到他在她侧颈狠狠吮吻了一下，以至于嘴唇离开时发出了不堪而响亮的声音。

“喂——！”莫羡晴下意识抬手护住了脖子，“我听日仲要上庭嘅……”

白衬衫遮不住脖子，她忌惮同事们灼人的眼光，要他别在那里胡作非为。卓凯聪明得很，又怎么会听不懂她话语间的潜台词。

但他偏不。

野蛮地挤开她早就失掉气力的手，他又重重在她侧颈宣示了几处主权。或许是觉得这般还不够明显，他又在零落的莓红色上落下牙齿的印记，方舍得离开。女人哭笑不得，一拳捶向他宽阔的肩膀。这辈子惹谁不好偏偏惹上他，她一世的便宜都要被他占尽了。

莫羡晴单薄的睡衣严丝合缝地贴在她身上，半透出皮肤的肉色，美得摄人心魄。流畅的曲线自然被完美地勾勒出来，但血脉偾张的性感中明晃晃露出了一丝香艳。男人宽大的右掌轻柔地描摹过她的连绵，指腹的每一次按压，都让女人的下巴更扬高一分。热烈的吻隔着衣物含住了胸前的簇圆，灵巧的舌尖还打着圈地挑逗着她的精神底线。一层纱的粗糙阻隔平添了情趣，更激发了身体的敏感，莫羡晴只觉得天昏地暗眼冒金星，四肢百骸筋骨寸软。

要命了。

冲出喉间的低吟交缠着难耐的鼻音，幽幽荡荡地在卓凯的耳边绕，男人饱胀的欲望也如同堕入十八层地狱，难捱似火烧。

垂落进水里的指节在这紧要关头蓦得触到一阵硬挺滚烫，女人的头脑瞬间嗡嗡作响。触电一般缩回了手，她瞪圆眼睛，不知道在吃惊些什么，这倒让卓凯也愣了愣。

他的喉结随着吞咽口水的小动作一上一下，之后女人便听到他极为低沉且克制的嗓音。

“而家仲可以走得。”

他说句话才不是要放了她。

涌动的情潮叫莫羡晴红透了双颊，泪光竟不由自主地闪烁在眼角。她勾过他的下巴，不发一言，只回给了他一个吻，男人顿觉身下的矛枪又胀大了一寸。

他尽量温柔地撩起她的裙摆，食指一勾便卸下了她最坚固的盔甲。他依旧忍住快要爆发的冲动，愈发紧密地贴着她。女人的面庞此刻是最动情的电影，他爱她泛红的脸颊和嘴唇，更爱她眼角的泪光和细纹。卓凯迷人的嘴角牵起一抹坏坏的笑，五指向下略微一探，调皮地划过她那处碰都碰不得的娇嫩软肉。

“唔——”莫羡晴猛地弓起背，小腹缩紧，浑身一颤，顿时被他带出满手晶莹透亮的粘腻。她嗅到情欲羞耻的味道，涨红了耳根，用力咬住下唇的动作尽数落进了卓凯的眼睛里。

情潮，流水都掩盖不住的情潮。

他断定自己是中了她的蛊了，她是他唯一且仅有的解药。

男人终于抱起她，直直将她抵在墙砖上。没有了浮力，莫羡晴顷刻间觉得自己好重好重，只能搂紧男人的脖子撒不开手。他还没有要给她，骨节突出的手指依旧抚弄着她泛滥成灾的穴口，淫糜的体液几乎要淌到腿根，女人满面潮红，抵触地收紧了双腿，对着自己一塌糊涂的反应无能为力。

“阿凯……”她终于忍不住颤声唤他的名字，葱白玉指覆上他肆意妄为的手掌就往要下按，他自然纹丝不动。莫羡晴眉尖紧蹙，望向他的一对眼圈泛红，“你冇咁好唔——”

男人用粗重的吻打断了她的话，然后一手揽住她不盈一握的腰肢，一手掰开她笔直的腿。利剑入鞘，顺畅无阻，他吞没了那一声足以让他酩酊疯狂的吟哦，因为他知道她受不住他沉沦的后果。女人迭起的浪声与娇媚的喘息同她的双腿一样，妖娆地攀上了他雄壮有力的腰身，本是泻火，卓凯周身却愈发燥热滚烫。

真是该死。

他一声又一声的闷哼背后是一记又一记贯穿的顶弄，女人娇小的骨架似乎快要被他撞散，却也开不了口叫他温柔。感受着他的律动，怨气或者爱意到了嘴边都化作不成体统的呻吟，她唯有紧紧附在他身上，把自己的全部悉数呈上。或许是身体交合发出的“噗呲”声响太过不堪入耳，女人的哭腔和男人的喘息都愈发激烈。

莫羡晴是世上最管用的催情剂。

硬挺的蟒在甬道中进出自如，速度越来越快，却也越来越容易被紧致的肉壁困住，拉拉扯扯的对立激荡起了万分的酥麻快意，他们几乎要双双向对方求饶。男人许多次冲出重围，得到的却只有空虚的自由，或许他本就该蛰伏于湿热柔软的洞穴，那里才是他找寻许久的归处。像是感应到了他生理的变化，女人的身体突然没来由地收紧，卓凯抵不住内忧外患的夹击，忍不住一声低吼埋进了最深处。

“嗯——”小腹一热，莫羡晴登时连指尖都绷紧，她朝着卓凯的肩头就是一口咬。

“好痛…”男人龇牙咧嘴，只能痛并快乐着。

“好满…”酥软侵占了女人身体的每一寸，包括理智。她迷迷糊糊地吐出这两个本能的字眼，倒惹得卓凯心潮澎湃。男人慢慢抽离温柔乡，却见浓白黏浊的液体沾上了还在微微颤抖的软肉，就要顺着女人光洁的大腿淌落。才平息的欲火几乎要再冲上来，让他喉头滚动，心惊肉跳。

真是不能再看得活色生香的画面。

恒温的浴缸可能是卓凯买过最正确的东西。他揽住女人再度滑进了水里，此刻他们才真的都需要好好洗一洗。莫羡晴每次事后都周身疲软，除了想睡觉还是想睡觉，就连嗔怪男人不懂怜香惜玉的精力都尽数失掉。大概也是因此，才有了一次又一次不知餍足的重蹈覆辙。

“阿凯……你抱我出去好唔好啊，我好攰……”

她浸在温水里，好像下一秒就会化掉。

“你仲记唔记得添——”卓凯抱紧了她，却答非所问，“果日我承诺过的，会一生一世爱你。”


End file.
